Runaway Bunny
by LizBethy
Summary: Au. TrunksUsagi. Trunks is a big time reporter that just wrote the best, and worst, article of his career...


Ossu minna-san! Thank you all for reviewing What's This? Part 4! And thanks MK for telling everyone to go   
read it!! OH! And this would be a wonderful story without the notorious MK-chan!! She's GREAT! Love ya   
MK-chan!! She helped me with this!! Read her stories too! Mary Kate ß author's name  
  
Hai, hai, I'm starting another story! I'm just FULL of ideas this season, must be spring! I'm not stopping   
ANY of my fics, but it will take a while to be all my stories out. It'll go in order. Later this week, expect   
the next chapter of Goku's Junkyard Wars!  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball z. But it is fun to stick the characters in a COMPELETLY   
different world!!   
  
Warning: This is an Alternate Reality because they are soooooooo fun to write!!  
  
Runaway Bunny  
  
Trunks opened his eyes to a brand new day. He groaned and hit the snooze button on his Scooby Doo   
alarm clock. A brand new day meant another article to write for his international magazine. He sat up   
and stretched. He was in silver boxers and nothing else. His lilac hair was crumpled up and his blue eyes   
were filled with sleep. He stumbled to the bathroom running into various items on the way. "Damn, crap,   
and ouch." Could be heard as he ran into the bathroom door and stubbed his toes.  
  
He sighed and looked into the mirror. Green-blue eyes stared back. He sighed and relaxed against the   
sink. He thought about his column that was due tomorrow. He groaned and started to get ready for his   
morning.  
  
@@@  
  
Trunks walked into his favorite bar. He sighed and glanced up at the Coors Light clock on the wall.   
9:59 p.m. He still didn't have a clue what to write and the deadline was in ten   
hours.  
  
"Hey Krillin." He greeted the bartender as he sat down at his usual stool.   
  
"Hey Trunks. How's the column coming?"  
  
"Horrible. I don't even have a topic."  
  
"Don't you usually insult women?"  
  
"Ha, ha Krillin."  
  
"Nooooooobody knows the troooooooooooubles I've seen! Nooooooooooobody knows the   
paaaaaaaaaaaaaain!"   
  
Trunks and Krillin glanced down the bar to see a man with black hair singing to his glass.   
  
"Oh boy, this guy has been in here since twelve this afternoon. And he's been wasted since   
twelve o' five." Krillin muttered to Trunks. Trunks smirked.  
  
The man at the end of the bar stood up and walked towards them. "If yooou had been what I have   
been through my good sir, then yooooou tooooo would be drunks! Hic!" The man stumbled on to the   
stool next to Trunks.   
  
Trunks stood. "Listen, your drunk. Let me get you a cab." Trunks offered to the man.   
  
"No, no, no, you listen to me. You are a reporter, right?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "I'm Trunks Briefs. A columnist."  
  
"Well, Mr. Briefs, I've got the greatest story never!" The man slurred.   
  
Trunks raised his eyebrows. "Really?"   
  
The man nodded. "Her name is Usagi. Usagi Tsukino. A golden Goddess we called her in High school.   
She would date the guys; no one was immune to her charm. Then she would dump them flat at the worst   
possible moment. My buddy Alan was the first. Poor guy, he was a great guy. Played the flute. Had a  
cute little sister. She dumped him on the alter. Then was Motoki. He owned an arcade. Was a good   
friend of mine too. He was also left at the alter. She would come down the aisle and run away. She did   
this to five or so guys. Each one, they were at the alter. She's a demon I tell you." The man told him   
drooling on the counter.  
  
"I assume you were one of the guys?" Trunks asked the almost wasted man.  
  
"Now what gave you that idea?" He asked taking another sip of his drink.  
  
"You sound like you are talking from experience." Trunks smirked at the man.   
  
"Well, yes. I was her last victim. Well, not any more. I hear now she's dating a famous singer now. Poor   
guy. Some one should warn him. She's good though. She had me believing, me, Mamoru Chiba, that I   
was the best guy in the world. Then, on our wedding day, she made her way up to the alter. She looked   
beautiful. An angel. She got half way to the alter before she turned around and ran out of the garden.   
More beer!"  
  
"You don't need more beer." Trunks told him.  
  
"Yes! No pain in beer! No Golden Goddess in beer!"  
  
"Golden Goddess?"  
  
"The beautiful wanton." Mamoru said dreamily. "She dumped me like crap, not a man. I AM MAN!"  
  
"Uh, yes you are sir." Krillin replied trying not to laugh.   
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Chiba." Trunks pitied the man at the bar. He was totally wasted. He'd seen frogs in better   
shape.  
  
"There's you story. Write about that, the man-eater. Heart breaker. Wanton. Golden Goddess. Devil in   
angel's clothing. She's all of those." The man rambled.   
  
"Thank you sir. I believe I have found my column for tomorrow."  
  
"Good luck! And don't mention me." Trunks waved to Krillin and rushed out of the bar, ideas forming in   
his mind.  
  
@@@  
  
To Be Continued.   
  
All right, that was Runaway Bunny. Can you guess what movie it's from?? ~_^ REVIEW!!!   
IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!!  
  
Here's a preview for the next part of Goku's JUNKYARD WARS!!  
  
@@@  
  
Mamoru and Heero stood in the middle of the row of garbage. Each ten paces apart.   
  
"This junkyard ain't big enough for the two of us!" Heero called, putting in a Texas accent.  
  
"You got that right! Making moves on my girl." Mamoru responded.  
  
"I'm NOT your girl Mamoru!" Usagi yelled. Heero smirked and showed his gun in his holster. Mamoru   
smirked also, and showed a rose in his holster.   
  
"Are you ready, host boy?"  
  
"… Hmn."  
  
@@@  
  
There is a preview of the next chapter of Goku's Junkyard Wars!! NOW REIVEW!!  



End file.
